Love can be Haunting
by NamarieGreenleaf
Summary: Dean and Sam finally get a vacation. But when they stop at a small town, they will not beable to leave until they figure out what is happening and stop whoever or whatever is doing it. If they don't dangerous consequences could happen.


**Summary: **Sam and Dean finally get a vacation. But when they stop at a small town, they are unable to leave until they figure out what is happening and stop whatever or whoever is doing it. If they don't dangerous consequences could happen.

**Disclaimer:** The places and names in this story have been changed to respect the privacy of the living and those who go unseen. Sam and Dean do not belong to me, though, I wish they were.

**A/N: **This is my first Supernatural story and I'm sorry is the characters seem a bit OC. I kept dreaming about this and it won't leave me along. So, I guess I'm trying to write what I'm dreaming.

**Introduction: Welcome to Idaho City, Judge!**

"Come on, Dean! It will be fun!" the younger of the two brothers whined. He looked over at his brother who's gaze was focused on the road.

"I don't know, Sam. Every time we even _think_ about vacation something comes up," Dean answered. He didn't believe they could get away with doing nothing but sleep, eat, and show off his good looks to the ladies. He glanced over at his younger brother.

"God, Dean! It that all you think about? Hunting the supernatural?" Sam pouted.

"Hell yes!" Since we're getting more coordinates from Dad, you never know what will pop up and show its ugly head," he replied. "Besides, hunting is relaxing." He smirked.

Sam snorted in disbelief and looked out the window. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Sleeping, Sammy?" Dean asked, stealing a glance at his baby brother.

"It's Sam, and I was, no thanks to you," replied the tired young man. "Jerk."

"Jackass."

Sam grunted in reply to Dean's insult.

He was having a nightmare again. Dean tore his eyes off the road and looked over at his brother, concern written in his features. He shook the shoulder of the sleeping man until he jerked forward.

"Holy shit, bro. You all right?"

Sam nodded. Silence settled between the two and lasted until they reached the boarder, some fifteen minutes later.

Dean look at Sam out of the corner of his eye and cleared his throat. "What do think our theme song would be?"

"What?" Sam asked, surprised by the random question.

"Well, how I see it is that once people recognize all the things that we're doing, they'll make a movie or a TV show or somethin' about us," Dean continued.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked, completely confused. As he looked at Dean, he noticed that the gas needle was pointing towards empty. He opened his mouth to let Dean know about his discovery, but the engine began to sputter.

"No, no! Don't do this to me now! We're almost there, hang in there baby!" Dean pled.

They past a road sign that read: _Idaho City one mile_. The two brothers road in silence until they reached a gas station in the small town. Dean opened the door and stepped out.

As he waited for the tank to fill, a plump man that looked to be in his forties, walked towards him. He was balding. His face was round and his cheeks glowed pink. A toothy smile was plastered on his face. Dean noticed that the strange, fat, little man seemed to waddle as he walked, slightly dragging his right foot. "Howdy!" he called, waving a plump hand.

"Uh, hey," Dean replied, looking down at his hand as the man grabbed his, wrapping short, plump fingers around his own.

"Um…"

"Oh yes, silly me! My name is Oscar. O-S-C-A-R. Very pleased to meet you."

"Right. Excuse me," Dean walked to the passenger side of his car. "Sam, stay here or keep going?"

"What?"

"It's getting dark; you want to stay or keep driving?" he asked again.

"Oh, right. Probably should stay, don't you think?" Sam responded. Dean nodded and walked back towards Oscar who was smiling at them, never taking his eye off the pair as they talked.

"Is there anywhere we can spend the night?" Dean asked as he walked up to the strange man.

"Sure thing, Judge. Your house is just over yonder, open to visitors just after you left."

The man named Oscar gave them directions to the house the was "just over yonder." As they drove out of the lot, the man's smile faded and his features grew dark.

They drove and talked about the weird man they just encountered. Dean was a bit nervous after talking to the owner of the gas station and was glad to get away from him.

"He was one _weird_ little man. I mean, he was smiling the _whole_ time! He gives me the creeps." He shivered.

"Was it just me or did he call you judge? I mean, with your IQ, you wouldn't even be able to get into law school." Sam teased.

"Hey now, no need to say hurtful words! Besides, with my looks, I would be able to get into any build."

They past old, wooded buildings - dark and silent. Sam shivered in his seat.

"What is it?"

"I have a bad feeling about this place. Gives me the creeps." He shivered again.

"Well we'll only stay for the night and head out early in the morning."

They past a small cemetery and the air grew cold. The iron gates were locked shut and the sing that hung above was worn by age and rust. Fog slowly and silently crept over the ground and around grave stones. _Pioneer/Boot Hill Cemetery. _The sign was far form a warm welcome.

The sun fell behind old, gray, crooked trees - long dead from weather and age and fire. As they past the cemetery, both Dean and Sam felt the coldness run down their spines and settle deep in their bones.

**A/N: **Yes, I know that this was pretty short. But…it's only the first chapter and I have only just begun. I will update as soon as possible. Please review by pushing that blue little button in the left corner.


End file.
